Problemas Navideños
by LizSB
Summary: Las cosas pueden mejorar con un poco de humor, con Navidad, con amor y debajo de un muerdago. ONESHOT AAML


**PROBLEMAS NAVIDEÑOS**

-Ash Ketchum!-

Una chica pelirroja al otro lado de la estancia gritaba molesta el nombre del chico que se hallaba acomodando el pino navideño. Al parecer no le gustaba como estaba adornando el chico el pino de Navidad.

-Misty, si no te gusta ven hacerlo tu!-contesto de manera defensiva Ash a Misty.

-Suficiente tengo yo con estar en la cocina preparando la cena de esta noche-dijo Misty para defenderse del comentario de Ash

-Pues deberías de evitarte esa molestia y mejor compramos algo. Quiero seguir vivo por largo tiempo-agrego Ash de manera sínica

-Ah sabes algo…nadie te dice que pruebes de mi comida. Pero conociéndote, se que vas a acabar con todo!-

-No, no me gusta tu comida. No quiero ser envenenado!-

Como era típico después de casi 10 años de conocerse, Ash y Misty seguían comportándose como los 2 niños aquellos que se conocieron hace tanto tiempo. Aunque en realidad su relación había mejorado, ambos habían madurado y su amistad de había fortalecido, pero eso no dejaba de lado las típicas peleas que los 2 amigos solían tener.

Y aquella vez no podía ser la excepción, era la fiesta de Navidad, y como todos los años, entre Ash, Misty y todos sus amigos hacían una rifa para que aquellos dos nombres que salieran de la caja fueran los encargados de preparar la fiesta de Navidad. Y como si fuera mala suerte los nombres que salieron fueron los de Ash y Misty, era la primera vez que alguno de ellos se encargaba de organizar la fiesta de Navidad.

-Ya basta chicos-Un chico de ojos rasgadas y piel morena salió de la cocina para apartar a los dos jóvenes que se hallaban discutiendo a causa de tonterías-Podrían dejar de pelear tan solo un minuto-

-Misty fue quien comenzó-acuso Ash a la pelirroja

-Si tú hicieras bien las cosas, créeme que no habría problema-contesto Misty molesta

-No pregunte quien comenzó, solo he dicho que dejen de pelear-

-Bien-dijo Misty

-Me voy-Ash tomo sus llaves que estaban en la mesa de centro de la sala dispuesto a abandonar la casa de Misty.

-Ash no es para tanto…-intervino Brock tratando de evitar que se fuera y dejara todo a medias, tan solo faltaba un día para Navidad y aun había muchas cosas por preparar.

-Pues si le dices a Misty que me deje hacer mis cosas a mi manera, me quedo…-

-De acuerdo, cada quien se dividió el trabajo, Misty esta en la cocina mientras yo le ayudo con la cena de mañana y tu te encargas de los adornos navideños…¿Y Dawn?-pregunto Brock viendo a todos los lados, se suponía que la chica le iba a ayudar a Ash con los decorativos pero no se había aparecido en el transcurso de aquel día.

-Seguramente estará con Paul-dijo Ash mientras en su rostro se mostraba cierta tristeza

-Es lo mas seguro, ellos si se quieren-agrego Misty al comentario de Ash de manera irónica

-Misty-regaño Brock a la pelirroja-Recuerda que cada quien respetara su espacio, tu encárgate de la cena, anda regresemos a la cocina que faltan muchas cosas aun…-

Brock empujo por la espalda a Misty llevándola hasta la cocina dejando asi que Ash siguiera con los decorativos y arreglos navideños. El pudo comprender el rostro de tristeza de Ash cuando menciono a Dawn y Paul, el quería a Misty, pero el siempre estar discutiendo no se prestaba para nada y cada vez que el quería dejarle en claro lo que desde hacia tanto tiempo el sentía por ella una nueva discusión comenzaba.

Trato de dejar sus pensamientos de lado cuando volvió a concentrarse en terminar de adornar el pino de Navidad. Aun asi le gustaba imaginar que aquella lejana realidad era cierta y pensar en Misty y el como algo mas que buenos amigos. Aquello era parte de su inspiración diaria, el solo hecho de pensar en ella lo hacia sentirse dichoso y mejorar en cada uno de los aspectos de su vida, aun sin que ella estuviera a su lado de la manera que el lo deseaba. Pronto por fin pudo ver que el árbol de navidad el cual había estado arreglando desde temprano en la mañana estaba listo, había cambiado algunas cosas y esperaba que esta vez si fuera del gusto de Misty.

Aun faltaban cosas por hacer y ya pasaba de media tarde, el también se encargaría de decorar el salón de la casa de Misty donde se llevaría a cabo la fiesta de aquel año. Decidió que era momento de descansar y se sentó en un sillón vacio mientras bebía una taza de café que ya había comenzado a enfriarse.

-Ash lo siento, lo siento-Dawn entraba a la sala dirigiéndose a Ash para disculparse por haber llegado tarde a ayudarle. Brock y Dawn habían decidido ayudar a aquellos chicos para evitar problemas y terminar las cosas más rápido.

-Esta bien, no te preocupes-dijo Ash mientras bebía algo de café-Supongo que estabas con Paul, y si es asi, todo esta bien. Me costo casi todo el día terminar ese árbol de Navidad, pero ya ves, quedo listo por fin-

-Ash realmente quedo hermoso-dijo Dawn viendo el enorme pino navideño que estaba enfrente de ella

-Además aun quedan muchas cosas por hacer. Hay que arreglar este lugar que mañana será donde se llevara a cabo la fiesta de Navidad, y el comedor también, serán muchas personas y hay que ambientarlo para todos…-

-De acuerdo, Ash…-contesto mientras se desprendía de su chamarra y la dejaba sobre uno de los sillones-¿Qué sucede contigo? Te noto raro, sabes-

-¿Qué podría sucederme? He estado aquí todo el día…-

-Creo que es eso lo que hace que estés asi, todo el día con Misty…supongo que mas de una pelea han tenido-

-En realidad tan solo una y fue por que no le estaba gustando como estaba decorando el árbol de Navidad, asi que tuve que cambiar ciertas cosas para que ella este feliz…-susurro Ash

-¿No le haz dicho?-pregunto Dawn mientras se acercaba a su amigo quien la miraba con tristeza-Se supone que hoy le dirías todo, para que mañana pasaras la fiesta juntos-

-Tu lo haz dicho…se suponía, pero como veo las cosas creo que eso será imposible. Sabes algo Dawn, creo que será mejor que deje las cosas asi y no le diga a Misty lo que realmente siento por ella, es algo tonto que yo piense que ella siente lo mismo por mi. Es ilógico, mira la manera en la que siempre discutimos. Si ella realmente me quisiera como yo la quiero esto no pasaría…-

-Ash, no puedes adelantar las cosas, yo estoy segura de que ella te quiere, pero tú jamás te podrás dar cuenta si no te atreves a decírselo. Sabes bien que no pierdes nada y ganas mucho-

-No puedo ya perder algo, por que ya todo esta perdido-

-Ash no hables asi, se que no será difícil tan solo mírala a los ojos, tómala de las manos y dile lo que sientes por ella-

-No Dawn…no puedo…-

-Si puedes…y lo sabes, anda inténtalo…-

-Tratare…pero no aseguro nada-

-Al menos eso ya es algo-

-Mejor vayamos por las cosas para acomodar este lugar-dijo Ash tratándose de zafar de aquella plática

-Anda vamos-

Mientras que en la cocina Misty y Brock hablaban de cosas parecidas a las que hablaban Dawn y Ash…

-Misty…nada conseguirás si sigues discutiendo con Ash…-dijo Brock mientras entraban a la cocina

-Discuta o no, se que nada conseguiré. Brock, ambos sabemos que lo que yo siento por el no es correspondido…-menciono Misty con un gesto de tristeza en su rostro

-No puedes asegurar eso Myst, yo creo que estas equivocada…Pero si Ash siente algo por ti lo único que conseguirás con esa actitud es ahuyentarlo-

-¿Tú crees?-

-Sin duda alguna. Sabes algo…no estaría nada mal que le dieras un pequeño "empujoncito" para que se atreva a decirte si el siente algo por ti…-

-¿Cómo?-

-Mañana, se especial con el, trata de no discutir, hazlo que se llene de seguridad y trata de demostrarle con pequeños detalles lo que el es para ti-dijo Brock totalmente convencido de lo que decía

-¿Y crees que eso pueda funcionar?-pregunto Misty esperanzada

-Seguro que si, ambos conocemos a Ash. Y desde que los conozco se que ambos sienten algo el uno por el otro…-

-Brock!-reprocho Misty sonrojada

-Lo ves-

-Sera mejor que continuemos con esto…-

.-.-.-

El día había pasada pronto y ya todos sus amigos empezaban a llegar a la fiesta Misty se encargaba de saludarlos. Ash no aparecía por ningún lado, Misty no sabia que se hallaba preparándose para decirle lo que sentía por ella.

-Brock ire a buscar a Ash-dijo Misty preocupada al no ver a su amigo en ninguna parte

-Te sugiero que vayas a la parte del patio que Ash lleno de muérdagos. Seguro estará ahí…-Y ese era parte del plan. Brock sabía todo.

-De acuerdo-

Misty salió de la casa hacia la parte que Brock. Y pudo ver a Ash sentada sobre una banca, debajo de un muérdago.

-Aquí estas…-susurro Misty al sentarse a un lado de el

-Si…-

¿Y que hacías?-

-Pensaba-

-¿Qué?-

-En esto…-

A pesar de que ya eran jóvenes y no aquellos niños que eran cuando se conocieron algunas veces seguían comportándose como tales, pero aquel momento era diferente. Ash había estado pensado en las palabras adecuadas que decirle a Misty pero no hallaba las indicadas, por lo que simplemente la beso profunda y tiernamente por un largo rato. Era el primer beso de ambos.

-Ash..¿Que fue eso?-pregunto Misty confundida y sonrojada

-Es lo que siento por ti, Misty te quiero. Pero no sabia como decírtelo…además estamos bajo un muérdago…-ambos alzaron la mirada hacia arriba

-Tienes razón. Yo también te quiero…-

Y esta vez fue Misty quien lo beso. Era el beso que marcaba el inicio de una nueva etapa y la mejor navidad de sus vidas.

FIN

.-.-.-

_N/A: Hola! Espero que les guste este pequeño oneshot que acabo de terminar, no era lo que quería pero la inspiración ya no me dio para mas. Los quiero ^^_

_Liz_


End file.
